


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For once, Loki could boast fairly,  “Did I not tell you your arrogance would be your undoing?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the alternate universe canon established in _Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011)_ , and takes place directly after events in the movie.

When Loki wielded Elderstahl and struck down their old friend Algrim in his vengeance, Thor could feel something in his brother shift. The sword of Surtur was a terrible force indeed, and had driven even himself to cause death and destruction unwarranted. It was not Loki's fault.

Yet when the tears came unrestrained down his brother's cheeks, helpless and pained not over taking a life but in his readiness to do so... Thor could offer no strength to him. He could only hold his brother as he wept. It did not help. Loki seemed further away than ever.

"Come with me, brother." Thor shoved his hand in Loki's and pulled him abruptly along the corridor. It had almost seemed a desperate gesture, determination to give Loki comfort even if he knew not how nor what truly ailed his brother in the first place. All Thor wanted was to see his brother smile again. "You shall not be alone this night."

"W-what?" Loki resisted at first but there was no fighting the thunder god's grasp. He hung his head like a child scolded, pouting. "Thor, this is not necessary. I'm fine. Let me go."

Thor knew Loki was strong, but something inside him sat uneasy and he did not want to relinquish his hold upon him. Despite this, he let free Loki's hand, but only because it did not seem as if his brother would flee. "Fine. Then indulge the selfish needs of your brother."

Loki blinked, baffled. "What exactly do you intend to do with me?"

"Come." Loki followed Thor easily with curiosity in his heart, although his expression remained guarded.

When they approached Thor's bedroom and the older ushered them inside, Loki stood at the doorway with his hands on his hips. “I’m wondering things about you, brother.”

Thor smiled, “Loki, remember when we were little? We’d share the bed and tell tales all night long in attempts to stay awake long enough to see the sun rise.”

Loki crossed his arms, “And we never did.” Loki turned away. “We’re not children anymore, Thor.”

“No, we are not.” Thor frowned, and tried not to think on recent events and the near-war he had brought to Asgard. “But I think... it is okay if we were children again just for tonight.”

“Well that’s the problem right there, brother. You’re _thinking_ —” Loki’s taunting was ceased abruptly by the blanket Thor threw over his head. By the time Loki scrambled out from under it, Thor had stripped out of his vest and tunic and boots, leaving only his trousers.

“Come on Loki, don’t make me beg.” Thor’s smile was devastating.

“I think I’d rather like to see that,” Loki relented with a shrug, removing his cloak and outer garments. “Not that the mighty God of Thunder would ever _beg_.”

“Never.”

“I find the idea entertaining nonetheless,” Loki mused as he crawled into the bed.

“Not even if you summoned an army greater than all nine realms combined, and harkened Ragnarok itself... I would not beg for anything.” Thor joined him, his words filled with challenge.

“That arrogance will be your undoing.”

The conversation held a lighter tone than the words themselves, and Loki seemed happier when he was able to wield his skillful silver tongue. Thor paid no mind to the insults. Not tonight, anyway. “And your tongue, dear brother, will only get you into trouble.”

“Of course.”

When the stars rose high in the night sky and words eventually failed them, they slept.

 

* * *

 

Loki awoke to find Thor’s body heaped on top of him, terrifyingly destructive to his personal space even as the thunderer slumbered. Loki was physically incapable of rousing him either, so he was resigned to his fate until the blonde troll awakened of its own accord. Loki sighed.

Thor meant well. It was difficult to despise him for his good intentions, if not for the fact that everything else about Odin’s first son could be quite infuriating. Loki watched Thor’s heavy breathing and swiped a perfect golden lock from his sleeping face. And then he thought it all too peaceful so he pinched Thor’s nose and placed his palm over the other prince’s mouth. Thor never stirred, not for even five solid minutes. Not all monsters needed air to breathe.

Just as Loki let the warmth of their bodies begin to lull himself back to sleep, Thor came alive. Not awake exactly, but he began murmuring as if in a dream. He hugged Loki close, crushing him further.

Thor mumbled, “...mmn, for Asgard...”

Loki rolled his eyes. And then he became acutely aware of his older brother’s motions beneath the covers. Heat, and the press of hips—

“Thor, wake up!” Loki shoved against Thor’s chest, refusing to be his next conquest, in the name of Asgard or any other land. The lumbering form did not budge, of course.

“Relent, fiend. Lest mighty Mjolnir smite thee...” Still asleep and persistent despite it, Thor’s lips found their way to Loki’s neck, and if by instinct, his thigh pushed between Loki’s own...

Loki cried out suddenly as a jolt of shameful heat ran through him.

All the screaming and shoving in the realm could not do it, yet one solitary panicked gasp from Loki was all it took to bring Thor out of his reverie, “Loki,” his speech still sated from sleep, “are you alright?”

Loki could only bite his lip and glare back at his brother behind flushed cheeks, his treacherous mouth momentarily incapacitated for fear of what embarrassing sound might escape him. Thor didn’t seem to yet realize the predicament he had them in.

At the lack of response, Thor tilted his head quizzically to the side; his braid bobbed alongside his cheek in a very innocent and alluring fashion. Those blue eyes searched him and he leaned in as if whispering a secret, his breath heavy against Loki’s ear, “You feel good, brother.”

Only then did it dawn on him. Dear all-father, _he knew_. He knew too well what he did, this ploy! To speak of fiends!

Once determined, there was no halting Thor’s onslaught in anything he set his mind to. Loki knew it and could surmise too well that in the face of said brute force, quick words would likely not save him here— not that any came to mind. All his senses were overwhelmed with the touch of his brother’s hands along his body and the maddening lack of space between their bodies. Those infernal lips along his jawline again, and...

“Stop,” Loki dug his fingernails into Thor’s shoulders, the only protest he could manage.

“Why?”

“We’re brothers...” It was too easy an excuse.

“Should brothers not share everything?” This was the extent of Thor’s cleverness. “I’m closer to you than any other.”

“You’re just vexed by your loins,” that thought too, made Loki ache between his legs, “and I’m the closest thing.”

Thor frowned and his tone went stern, “No. You are my dear brother, why should we not want to enjoy each other? To comfort one another? You yourself said we are no longer children, we are of the age...”

Thor had twisted Loki’s words to his own means in a way that almost impressed the trickster. Very well, let the thunderer have his failed logic, he would not debate it. Loki let out a shaky sigh and realized— help him, he wanted this too. Thor smiled at him then, and pulled Loki’s arms up to encircle his broad neck, and Loki felt a relief he hadn’t since before they had traveled to Jotunheim.

“And judging by your present level of affection, I gather you’re a great deal more ‘vexed’ than I, brother.”

“I will put a curse on you, brother,” Loki added, “Stay on task.”

Thor was only too eager to comply, careless fingers fumbling their way down the front of Loki’s trousers, then inside, unfastening fabric with haste. When his rough hand claimed him, Loki moaned outright. He was already to the point of bursting and Thor made no motion toward moderation. Loki was forced to reach down to still his brother’s hand. Thor stopped only because he was confused by the request.

“Thor, look at me,” Loki’s eyes sought his in earnest, “Slower.”

Thor nodded and adjusted his ministrations. He also maintained eye contact, and the sincerity that shone there dismantled Loki. He was trapped by that gaze and dare not break it, lest he withdraw from the challenge. Loki wanted to show his brother he was every bit as ready for this as he.

After some time of this, Thor pulled back and sat up, the covers falling down around them. Loki felt exposed then, but also relieved as the chill air cooled his overheated form. Debauched though his visage must be, not to mention vulnerable, Loki could not bring himself to hide from his brother’s sight. And Thor did watch him intently, holding him fast with nary a restraint as he worked himself out of his own trousers now, tugging the layers off until laid bare. Thor’s golden body was indeed godly.

Only then did Thor return, laying himself between Loki’s pale thighs, their arousals pressing together. Silken heat, hard yet accommodating, sent shivers trembling through Loki’s being. And when his brother held them together in his hand, thrusting together, the sparks consumed him. Loki teetered on a precipice, calling out for his brother to catch him, to steady him.

Instead, Thor shoved him cruelly off the cliff, swallowing his pleasured cry with greedy lips and stealing his breath away as Loki spilled himself between them. Loki cried out again when their lips parted and he buried his face against his brother’s shoulder.

When his world stopped spinning, Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips so as to keep him there. Eyebrow twitched upward, Thor regarded him with familiar boasting. “Your lack in physical stamina betrays you, brother.”

Loki breathed deep, “I will have you yet, Thor. Just... allow me to catch my breath.”

Thor seemed content to remain for the while, suckling along Loki’s throat and kissing his flushed chest. When he captured his nipple against his tongue and bit him softly, Loki hissed. The trickster tangled insistent fingers into blonde hair, wordlessly demanding it again. His brother abused the sensitive bud of flesh until bruised and then gave identical treatment to the other. It was not long before Loki was heavy with arousal again.

Loki sat up finally and pushed Thor off of him, leveling him to his back on the bed with a hand placed to his brother’s sturdy chest. Thor grunted but his body was pliant enough, willing to his whim. He gave at his every touch, so unlike any reality the more diminished sibling had ever known. As long as Loki kept his hands on him, Thor seemed satisfied; there was not a hint of demand nor impatience on his brother’s face. Not yet. Loki decided then to take it upon himself to test the bounds of this new found dominance at his unrestricted leisure.

Loki regarded Thor casually, observing how pink and and ripe he was— firm and ready to pluck from the vine. The slightest stroke here, rub there, made Thor quiver with need. It made Loki blush to see his brother like this, in truth, but he would not allow it to intimidate his efforts. Thor’s erection was impressive and angry and wept readily now, pooling on his belly with Loki’s own spilled seed from before. The image scorched Loki’s mind and set him further ablaze.

When Thor’s brow furrowed, Loki knew he must be close to tormenting his brother too far...

Thor harped. “Loki, I so swear if you don’t get on with it—”

“You’ll what?” Loki inquired, aloof as ever.

Thor did not respond. Clearly, his brother’s thought processes had been too far diminished. But the impassioned fervor stewing in the thunder god’s stare was reward enough. He had allowed his brother more than enough play.

“Making idle threats won’t do you any good, brother,“ Loki hummed, thrumming his fingertips along Thor’s inner thigh, “I will have you soon enough.”

“Then have me! You speak of idle threats, yet make no good on it—”

In a momentary act of response, Loki took Thor into his mouth. _Good like this, brother?_

Thor shut up immediately.

Well, that was not entirely accurate— all _intelligible sentiments_ ceased and gave way to hopeless sounds of lust. Thor lost his mind then, and Loki took it from him effortlessly with every swipe of his curious tongue.

It was not exactly how he would have imagined the taste of a man to be, but it did contain all the heady musk and sweat of the battlefield... plus something more intimate. He could not manage the entire length so he covered the slack with his palm and gave his brother not an inch of mercy. Thor was nearly keening.

“Loki, ahh!” Thor’s fingers twitched in the bedding near his hips, as if willing himself not to thrust up into his brother’s accommodating heat, “A-are you using magic!?”

Loki pulled back, slowly letting his brother’s thick flesh slide from his swollen lips to rest against his cheek, a trail of glistening pre-come lingering there; Thor glanced down at this and looked faint. “No,” Loki replied with a coy grin, “why do you ask?”

“My body is on fire.” Thor swallowed thickly, his voice dry.

“I’m better with ice,” To demonstrate, Loki recited an enchantment under his breath and exhaled, a wisp of chill air crossing Thor’s heated flesh, forming a thin layer of frost from the moisture. Thor yelped and shot skyward. Loki laughed, “Does that cool the flames, brother?”

“Loki! You villain!”

Loki soothed him with an apologetic mouth, making the frosted treat warm and moist again. He concentrated more at the tip, suckling sweetly before attempting more. He slid down until it butted against the back of his throat, and then he swallowed. Thor moaned and curled forward over him, hugging Loki’s head and stroking his hair, desperately trying not to grab or yank or pull.

Loki commended his brother’s restraint, but wanted nothing of it. His own arousal hung throbbing between his legs and he yearned for wild abandon from his brother. He wanted the mighty God of Thunder to lose himself and come crashing down to his knees...

“Nng good, Loki... I need to...” Thor panted, so close, “Please... please...”

Loki swallowed again with a sound of encouragement and Thor could no longer hold back.

 

* * *

 

Loki curled languidly at his side, pale frame punctuated by the deeper color still blossoming expectant between his thighs. He looked content to await his brother’s recovery for the moment however, still relishing in his recent victory. And Thor, at present, was far too spent to even move.

Those emerald eyes tormented Thor with nothing but mischief and seduction. All-father, what had he started here? Loki had done things Thor hadn’t considered even in his wildest dreams and the idea was somewhat frightening; his kid brother was a monster.

Lithe fingertips played over Thor’s chest in a possessive, almost predatory manner. Fingernails on flesh— a simple prick of pain that promised everything and more. Thor shivered and couldn’t help but want it again.

“Have you no honor, Asgardian?” Loki drawled.

Thor could not concentrate on the words. “Whatever do you mean, brother?”

“Forgetfulness plagues you in your afterglow, but I _did_ make you beg, Thunder God.” For once, Loki could boast fairly. “Did I not tell you your arrogance would be your undoing?”

Thor smiled at that, “And did I not tell you that your tongue would only get you into trouble?”

Loki stretched, shining in confidence. His smile had returned, “I welcome it.”


End file.
